Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)
Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) es una canción presentada en el episodio . Es cantada por New Directions, con solos de Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Puck, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Artie Abrams y Brittany Pierce. Esta canción pertenece al ábum Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volumen 2. La versión original pertenece a Band Aid. Contexto de la Canción New Directions la canta en un refugio para gente sin hogar, luego de que Sue organizara que los chicos cantaran allí. Los chicos habían decidido no presentarse, ya que tenían que hacer el especial televisivo The Glee Holiday Spectacular, excepto por Quinn y Sam que si se quedaron para ayudar a la gente sin hogar. Finalmente, gracias a Rory, los demás se dan cuenta que es lo que realmente importa en la Navidad, y deciden cancelar el especial de TV para ir a cantar al refugio, a donde llevan comida y regalos para los niños. Letra Finn It's Christmas time There's no need to be afraid At Christmas time, We let in light and we banish shade Mercedes And in our world of plenty We can spread a smile of joy Throw your arms around the world At Christmas time Rachel But say a prayer, Pray for the other ones At Christmas time it's hard, But when you're having fun Blaine y Kurt There's a world outside your window, And it's a world of dread and fear Artie y Brittany Where the only water flowing Is the bitter sting of tears Tina y Puck And the Christmas bells that ring are the clanging chimes of doom Mercedes Well tonight thank God it's them Mercedes y Santana Instead of you New Directions And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time Santana This Christmas time, no New Directions The greatest gift they'll get this year is life Santana Is life Santana y New Directions Where nothing ever grows No rain or rivers flow Do they know it's Christmas time at all? Here's to you Santana Raise a glass for everyone New Directions Here's to them Santana Underneath that burning sun Santana y New Directions Do they know it's Christmas time at all? (Santana: Yeah) Santana, Rachel y New Directions Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world (Santana: Feed the world) Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world, Let them know it's Christmas time again Curiosidades * Esta canción tiene 10 solistas, la mayor cantidad de cualquier otra canción del glee cast. * Sólo Mike, Rory, Quinn y Sam no se escuchan en esta canción. * La explicación de porqué Sam no está en esta, es porque fue grabada antes de que fuera anunciado que Chord regresaría. * Por una razón desconocida, Darren Criss no fue acreditado en la canción. * Es la primera canción donde Tina y Puck cantan juntos (emparejados/armonizando). * La canción además fue lanzada como un sencillo de caridad, todos los ingresos serán destinados a Band Aid Trust.